otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mankiller Bear
General Description The 'king of its kind', Mankillers are aggressive, vicious, and among the most dangerous natural beasts found in the Wildlands and Fastheld. Thankfully rare, and never encountered lightly, they are perfectly capable of ripping a man's horse in half, and have been known to eat humans if no better prey presents itself (and they're hungry enough). With rusty, cinnamon-colored fur, Mankillers are truly massive creatures, standing six feet at their shoulder, and nearly eleven feet when on hind legs. Their long fangs are nearly a handspan and a half in length, with claws as long and sharp as dirks. With more than half a ton of weight to drive a blow, they hit as hard as a man with a greatsword, while thick fur, loose skin, and a layer of fat make them resistant to any real damage in return. They climb, dig, and are remarkably swift for their size; while they are an easy target due to their bulk, even skilled swordsmen have been felled by their raw power and tenacity; it's said that a close encounter with a Mankiller, if you survive it, will certainly renew your faith in the Light, if only for how blessed that survival is. Wearing a Mankiller Tooth Necklace or a cloak made from their pelt is considered a mark of status among those who hunt, and the few who have them attests to the difficulty in getting the materials for making one while keeping your head. Hunted Object Description A ten-foot-long cinnamon-furred quadraped mammal with clawed feet and ferocious-looking fangs bristling from its snout. Habitat and Habits Thankfully rare, Mankillers prefer lightly forested areas, plains, and the low rocky foothills of the Drakesreach. Within Fastheld, they are exceedingly uncommon, found mostly near the Silkfield and Aegisport woods. They sleep most of the winter, being most agressive in spring and active until the air turns frosted. Generally, they'll seek shelter in a cave or burrowed den, usually with several others of their kind - contrary to popular belief, they sleep lightly, and are easily roused by intruders, as many a hunter has found to their eventual chagrin. They generally move as individuals, coming back together in groups for their winter's sleep; females are often found with their cubs, and are fiercely, aggressively protective of them. General Behavior Mankillers are best described as grumpy and agressive. While they are, as most animals, generaly wary of humans, a hunter who keeps eyes open and avoids getting at all close to the beast will generally be safe. They are, however, quick to defend themselves and what they perceive as their territory and personal space, their actions becoming more and more aggressive as they are approached. Once a Mankiller decides to attack, it very rarely stops until the thing its tearing into ceases movement and lies still. These bears WILL eat human beings if they are hungry and opportunity presents. Relevant Stats Mankillers are among the most dangerous animals found in its range. An encounter with one, thankfully rare, is never a trivial matter. These stats represent a fully grown, healthy adult male: Strength: Superb Clawed Combat: Superb Dodge: Fair Athletics: Good Climbing: Good ODF: 60 DDF: 25 HPS: 450 Category:BestiaryCategory:Dangerous BeastsCategory:Forest CreaturesCategory:Plains CreaturesCategory:Bears